Simplemente James
by twilight-hp123
Summary: "- ¿Se puede saber de qué te reís ahora? - Es que... no sabía que... eras tan pomposo, Potter -dijo entre risas la chica que se estaba poniendo como su pelo de tanto reír."


Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece. Yo tan solo los tomo prestados de la maravillosa J.K para hacer esta pequeña historia.

* * *

Simplemente James

Cada vez que intentaba concentrarse, aparecía él

¿Qué podía decir? No conseguía evitar distraerse con esas caras bobas que le ponía solo a ella.

Veía de reojo como bizqueaba sus ojos con aquel pelo despeinado suyo, quedando más gracioso de lo que ya parecía.

Sin darse cuenta, una risa se escapó de su boca. La señora Pince, como siempre, la escuchó y la chistó desde su escritorio.

Lily se irguió seria y la miro, asintiendo:

- Perdón. -murmuro en voz baja. En cuanto la mujer dejo de mirarla con desaprobación y volvió a sus asuntos, Lily miró rápidamente a James, que se reía a carcajadas silenciosas en el asiento de al lado.

- ¡James! ¡Vas a hacer que nos echen! - dijo en una susurrante amonestación, la cual hubiera llevado más peso si no hubiese estado sonriendo.

- Lo siento Lils, enserio.- continuó riéndose el joven

- No lo parece.

- Ya, ya. ¿Ves? No me rio. -dijo, primero serio pero sin poder evitar agregar una sonrisa.

Ella le pego juguetonamente en el brazo, y correspondió a su sonrisa.

- Auch, eso dolió. -dijo el chico, en un tono de reproche demasiado exagerado mientras se frotaba donde la pelirroja lo había tocado.

- Si, bueno, si no dejas de jugar, te va a doler enserio.

- Ui ui uiiii, la prefecta se pone mala. Me gusta -agregó, acercándose al oído de Lily que sintió su corazón latir un poco más rápido al sentir el roce de los labios del chico en su oreja.

Lily volteó la cabeza y lo vio mirándola de nuevo con esos ojos chocolate y esa mirada que la hacía sentir como si estuviera desnuda. Como si viera cada parte de ella, de su alma y su ser.

- James, no hagas eso. Te dije que no me gusta -murmuró sin apartar la mirada del joven que seguía observándola.

Él solo sonrió.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Mirarme así. Me hace sentir vulnerable. -dijo la joven mirando hacia el lío de pergaminos que había en la mesa. Sentía la cara caliente de vergüenza.

Oyó como James soltaba una débil risa y tomaba su mano.

- Lily, nunca vas a estar vulnerable. No mientras yo siga vivo. Y aún en ese momento, sé que no lo estarás porque sos la chica más fuerte que jamás conocí.

Esta vez Lily lo miró, y sintió el amor que él le estaba entregando a través de esas palabras, a través de sus manos entrelazadas y a través de esa mirada penetrante.

De pronto soltó una risa algo escandalosa y comenzó a reírse. James, contrariado y sin entender como sus palabras podrían haberla hecho reír de esa forma, frunció el ceño y con una pose indignada, preguntó:

- ¿Se puede saber de qué te reís ahora?

- Es que... no sabía que... eras tan pomposo, Potter -dijo entre risas la chica que se estaba poniendo como su pelo de tanto reír.

James soltó su mano y chasqueo la lengua, rodeando los ojos.

Una sonriente y aun divertida Lily volvió a agarrarle de la mano, acercándolo a ella y plantándole un suave beso en los labios del merodeador.

Al separarse, James la miró, sorprendido pero sonriente.

Lily lo miraba con ternura y se estaba acercando de nuevo al chico, cuando los pasos fuertes de los zapatos de la señora Pince se aceraron y se detuvieron en su mesa.

- ¡Evans! ¡Potter! -exclamó. -¡Fuera! Ahora mismo. ¡Este es un lugar para estudiar y estar en silencio, por Merlín!

Ahuyentados por la voz de la bibliotecaria, los jóvenes asintieron y recogiendo sus cosas rápidamente, salieron disparados ante los ojos de la mujer que seguía balbuceando sobre como los jóvenes no respetan el sagrado templo de la lectura.

Una vez del otro lado de la puerta, ambos comenzaron a reír mientras caminaban por el silencioso pasillo.

Y si había alguien prestando atención, vería a la pareja tomarse de las manos y al joven acercarla hacia él, para luego despeinarla y salir corriendo hacia la sala común mientras la pelirroja, con un tono fingido de enojo, lo llamaba y corría divertida tras el chico.

* * *

¿Que opinan? Hace mil años, literalmente, no escribo sobre esta pareja lo cual es muy contraproducente ya que son mi OTP y leí, y veo fanarts de ellos todo el tiempo.

Perdonen a aquellos que quieren que suba mas cosas. Aprecio un montón el hecho de que se molesten en seguir leyendo mis cosas aun cuando la cuenta esta tan inactiva. Son los mejores.

En cuanto a los que quieren saber mas sobre Cartas a Bree, debo seguir desilucionandolos, pero no tengo los capítulos que ya están escritos y listos para ser publicados en esta computadora. Van a tener que seguir esperando. Mil perdones.

No los demoro mas. Tengan un hermoso/a dia o noche y dejen algún que otro review si no les molesta así se que les pareció.

Muchas gracias, Twilight-hp123


End file.
